The disclosure relates to a footrest, and a method of making a footrest.
There is interest in the manufacture of footrests that are operable, easy to assemble and lightweight. There is further interest in providing a footrest that does not require a large area of storage space.
In many embodiments, these footrests have a resting area where users can place their feet, and a support mechanism used to hold the resting area. However, these footrests may be burdensome to carry, difficult to assemble and take up a large area of space.